


Soft Praises

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Credence Barebone, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Praise Kink, Protective Original Percival Graves, Top Original Percival Graves, Virgin Credence Barebone, even my smut for these two is fluffy lmao, super fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: Graves and Credence have sex for the first time, it's super sweet. That's all.





	Soft Praises

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hey-kids-want-some-avengers)

Credence squeezes his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip until it’s rosey and plump. His whole face is flushed, cheeks pink and soft. The blush is spreading all the way down his chest, his body squirming slightly under all of the attention. 

Graves kisses the juncture between his neck and shoulder and Credence gasps, whining as he slings an arm over his face. Percival could simply look at Credence and he would go cherry red, it’s adorable, really. “Shh, lemme see you,” Graves hums, nudging his arm from covering his flushed face.

Credence blinks up at Percival, eyes glassy already. “Percy,” he whines softly, nudging his foot at Percivals chest. 

“Hm? Can’t I look at you?” he asks, smirking. 

Credence goes redder and averts his eyes. “No.’

Percival chuckles and kisses the corner of Credence’s mouth, then his jaw. “Oh? Why not?”

Credence looks about ready to combust, and he pouts. “Stop teasing, please?” he asks, both because he’s growing eager, even if all they’ve really done is kiss, and because he can’t stand all of the attention on him, still too shy, to unsure. 

Graves actually loves teasing him, showering him in the same affection that makes Credence whine and go hot in his face. But… Credence looks like he might actually die if he continues so he takes mercy. He wants this to be perfect for Credence, he deserves it. “Okay, shh,” he chuckles, smoothing Credence’s hair back gently where it’s starting to get long and messy. “You okay?”

Credence nods, relaxing back into the bed as Graves strokes his hair. “Yeah,” he breathes, nuzzling back into the touches. Credence is still wearing one of Graves’ button down shirts, unbuttoned to his navel. His slacks are still on and perfectly smooth. He somehow looks even more absolutely debauched and tempting like this, put together but his soft, white skin all flushed and his hair messy. “Look at you,” graves hums, straddling Credence’s thin hips, making sure he keeps some pressure off of the boy, in fear of hurting him. “You look stunning, Cre.”

“Don’t- don’t tease,” he whimpers tilting his head to the side, allowing Graves to kiss his neck again, sucking soft spots. 

“Baby, I’m not teasing you,” Percival hums, kissing down to his chest. “You’re so, so perfect. Hmm?”

Credence makes a tiny disgruntled noise but his back arches up just slightly as Graves kisses his chest. Percival can tell he wants to argue but Graves won’t allow it, not today, not right now. He wants to vanish his self doubt, let Credence bask in his adoration for the boy, make him glow with it.

“This feel good?”

“Uh, yes,” he stammers, closing his eyes again.

“Do you want to stop?”

Credence shakes his head. “No, it’s good.”

Percival nods and undoes the remaining buttons on his shirt, pulling it down. “Love you,” he hums and Credence flushes pink all over again but moves to help him remove the shirt. 

“Love you too,” he murmurs and leans up to kiss Percival, which he returns happily. Anything Credence wants, anything. 

They kiss for a few long minutes, Graves dips his tongue into Credence’s mouth, causing him to whine softly, everything still so new for the boy. It delights Graves to be the one who is able to show him all of this. Credence moves his hips up against Graves’ in tiny circular motions, mostly subconscious until Graves grinds back down a little and Credence gasps, squirming again.

“That good?” Graves asks, though Credence is thrusts up a little every time he moves his hips.

“Y-yes, good- it’s good,” Credence stammers and Graves grins. It really isn't going to take anything to have the boy coming undone.

“Do you want me to undress you?”

“You first?” Credence blushes and Percival smiles, kissing him quickly. 

Graves removes his shirt easily, tossing it over shoulder, too focused to worry over magic or cleanliness. “Of course,” he hums and Credence watches from underneath him with undivided attention and awe. 

He moves off of Credence to remove his own slacks, pays no mind to the tent in Credence’s pants. He removes them quickly and easily. He doesn’t want to keep Credence waiting, he’ll grow unsure and nervous, like he always does. Once he’s down to his underwear, he flashes a glance to Credence, who’s laying there, eyes shining and his cheeks still a soft pink, eyes unashamedly trained on every inch of Graves’ body. He has to remind himself this is all new to Credence, sometimes. 

“Better?”  
“Uhuh,” Credence breathes. Graves chuckles and straddles him and rocks his hips down on Credence’s gently, just barely there. “Percy-”

“I’ve got you,” he shushes, repeating the motion, feeling Credence arch up, squirming for more friction, more attention. Almost as a second though, Graves presses his thumb to Credence’s bottom lip, rubbing little circles before Credence darts his tongue out, just slightly wetting the pad of his thumb. Experimentally, Percival pushes his finger past the boys lips and he brings it into hi mouth willingly, sucking softly while Graves grinds down a little more, drawing a little noise from both of them.

Credence continued to suckle on Graves’ thumb as they continued to grind against each other until he pulled back, causing Credence to whine. “Gonna get you undressed, hm?”

Credence bit his lip again but nodded, pulling his legs tight together. Graves had seen him naked before, they had bathed together, but he supposed this felt different, more intimate. Percival gently pulled his pants down over his hips, slowly uncovering milky soft skin. “You’re so amazing, Credence, you know? So strong and brilliant,” Percival said softly, vanishing his slacks elsewhere once they were off of his ankles. 

“Stop,” Credence said, giggling a little. “You’re such a tease.”

“I’m being honest,” Graves shrugs simply. “Just being honest.”

Credence shook his head again, a smile playing at his lips. Graves hooked his thumbs under the band of Credence’s underwear, slowly working them off.

Credence tensed slightly, taking a deep breath, trying to relax but that wouldn’t do it, and Graves stopped. “C’mere.”

“What?”

“C’mere, I want to hold you,” Graves smiles  
slyly, watching as Credence shly pulled himself up, kneeling in front of Graves on the bed. Graves wouldn’t mind always having the boy on his knees, he looked made for it. “That’s a good boy.”

Credence goes instantly stiff, going red all the way down and looking up at Graves through criminally long eyelashes. The praise made Credence arch for touch a little more, lips twitching to a smile and his cheeks going that soft pink Graves loves. 

Graves smirked and pulled Credence up onto his lap, letting the soft curve of his ass rest against his hips, legs spread to either side of Graves’ thighs, enjoying the small stretch it caused his thin, lanky legs. “There, that’s better, isn’t it Cre?”

Credence ducked his head, tucking it against Graves’ neck, breathing softly against his skin. “Mhmm.” he already sounded soft and spacey, a little breathy. 

“This alright?” Graves asked as he started to resume removing Credence’s underwear and he nodded against him, not moving his head from where he tucked it in his neck. He slipped them down and off, leaving them hooked around Credence’s slender ankles and Credence nipped at Graves’ neck. “Good, you’re doing so well.”

Graves gently wrapped his hand around Credence’s cock, causing him to moan outright, sucking on Graves’ neck, marking him up enough he’s sure he’ll have to hide it with magic later. “G-Graves, feels good,” Credence gasped, words already slurring, muffled against his neck. 

“Yeah?” Graves teased just to hear him again, enjoying the strained whine in his voice as he rocked back up into his hand as he began to slowly pump his cock, already working a bead of precum from him. 

“Mhm-- more, please, please,” Credence gasped, pulling back from where he’d been hiding his face in Graves’ neck. 

“What would you like, Credence?” Graves asked lowly, stroking him slowly and watching his eyes become lidded. “You’ve gotta tell me.”

Credence shook his head, panting already. He’d never touched himself before moving with Graves and he’d certainly never been touched like this by anyone else before now. “I don’t know, Percy, please,” Credence pleaded softly.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me,’ Credence gasped finally.

It was a step in the right direction so Graves kissed behind Credence’s ear and murmured, “okay, good. Touch you where?”

“I- um,” Credence’s brain seemed to short circuit and he whimpered, tears welling in his eyes.

He hushed him quickly, kissing him gently. “No, no, it’s okay. You’re doing so well, Credence. Do you want me inside you, hm?” he asked, tracing a finger between his cheeks and over his hole, causing Credence to jump. 

“Mm, yeah,” Credence mumbled and Graves pressed two fingers at Credence’s lips like before, which he greedily began sucking on again, seemingly enjoying having something in his mouth. 

“There you go, baby, get’m nice and wet,” Graves mumbled against the shell of Credence’s ear.

Graves wouldn’t prep him with spit and his fingers alone of course, not Credence who was always too tense and worried, never been touched before. He would open him up nice and slow, make sure he was wet and open, use magic and all to make sure there wouldn’t be any discomfort. Credence continued to suck, making soft whining noises as Graves stroked him teasingly, not giving him enough friction so that he was thrusting back up. 

“Gonna open you up,” Graves warned, making sure he was well lubricated with a brief flick of his wrist. Using his magic meant he could keep one hand occupied with Credence’s mouth and the other could keep working his leaking cock.

Credence gasped and whined around his fingers, not used to the feeling as Percival continued to open him up until Credence was quite literally whimpering and rocking in his lap, making soft begging sounds. Credence looked lovely with his eyes dark, cock straining up against his stomach and his lips plump and slicked with spit as he sucked and licked at Graves’ fingers. It made him want to push Credence down and have him suck his cock like that, but he pushed the idea away and focused on how needy he’d become. 

“You ready?”

“Mm, mhm,” Credence hummed, popping off of Graves’ fingers with a wet sound that had Percival's Cock throbbing against Credence’s ready ass, hole wet and open for him. “Please?”

If Percival didn’t want to treat Credence like a pretty little doll, make sure he was so gently taken care of, he would have taken him then. “Okay, lift up, that’s it,” Percival guided, smirking at the way Credence lifted his hips up without hesitation, biting his lip almost teasingly. “You ready? Go ahead, take your time, baby. Yeah, i got you.” he mumbled, holding Credence’s hips as he started to sink down onto Graves’ cock.

“Percy,” Credence gasped, mouth falling open sweetly as he clutched at his shoulders desperately, still gently sinking down on Graves’ cock, his own still red and leaking, which he grasped in his own, stroking himself.

Graves bit back a moan, kissing Credence’s chest. “There you go, that feel good?” Credence nodded vigorously in response and Percival hummed, groaning as Credence finally bottomed out, gasping and whining, tears building in his eyes.

“So- so good, it’s so good” he rambled, grinding his hips in a tiny circle, gasping as he did. “Percy, so good.”

“Yeah? That’s it baby, ride me. You’re doing so well, feel so good,” Graves whispered, helping lift Credence’s hips up and down a few times before he got the hang of it and was bouncing on his lap with eager little moans and whines. Graves ends up taking hold of Credence’s cock once he’s too busy bracing himself against Graves’ chest, or hair, or anywhere he could grab. It only takes a few strokes after that before Credence is openinly gasping and begging for more. Graves can feel his tears hit his chest as they run down Credence’s hollow cheeks, and then he’s tightening up around Graves’ cock, continuing to fuck himself as he comes across his stomach and Graves’ hand.

Percival keeps fucking into him even after Credence is spent, laying flat against his chest limply until he comes too, grasping Credence’s hips. Credence lets out a tiny sob and pushes weakly at his chest, still breathing heavily. “Mm, sensitive,” he whines and Graves laughs through his own labored breathing.

“You were so good, you know that?” Graves purrs and Credence blushes lightly, still snuggled against Graves’ chest, tears staining his cheeks. 

“Felt good,” Credence mumbles, whining in protest when Graves slides out of him, rubbing his back. 

Graves smiles and kisses his head, leaving him tucked against himself. “Good.” he wiped the stray tears from Credence’s cheeks and chin, letting him doze sleepily, still hazy with his orgasm.

“Thank you, Percy,” Credence mumbled and he smiled, pulling him a little closer.


End file.
